Ik'thikiss
The Ik'thikiss are a race of insectoid people, native to a southern desert region of Eidyn called Nik'kurith. Despite being "ruled" by an emperess, the Ik'thikiss are truely run by powerful trading companies, each run by a Sikkiss, or "Trade Duke" in their native language. Because their richest are the most powerful, the rich tend to live in large, pyramid-like buildings, while the poor tend to live in smaller huts. Overview The Ik'thikiss tend to be around 5-7 feet tall, digitigrade, and with a slim build. They usually, if not always, have thin arms and legs, with forearms being slightly thicker with three curved spikes lining the sides. They have fairly large heads, with large black eyes and a pair of long antennae and a pair of pincers which act as mouths. Some Ik'thikiss are born with wings, which enables quicker travel for messages to their allies. The average life-span of an Ik'thikiss is 50 years, with 70 years for the rich. The queen tends to live to be 150 years old, though as said above they have very little power in the governments. History In the early years of the In'thikiss Empires, queens held absolute control. One queen, who's name has been lost in history, had a daughter who was not yet an an appropriate age to rule should her mother pass. One of the queen's top advisors, Nik'ikris the Ever-Wise, used this to his advantage by poisoning the queen in her sleep. With the daughter not quite at age to rule, Nik'ikris took complete control of the empire as a regent. During his rule, he brought the empire down from a gracious nation to a cess-pool of crime. It was not until four Ik'thikiss Warriors, Bin'kikk, Zith'niksth, Q'piskith, and His'kikith, charged into the Queen's Pyramid (now the Warlord's Pyramid) and battled their way to Nik'ikris's throne room. In an epic battle, Nik'ikris fell, and the queen's daughter was given the title of queen prematurely. When the daughter was named queen, many other advisors feared that she was too inexperienced with this role. Through the use of spies, the new queen learned of their meeting, but instead of dispatching them she willingly stripped herself of most of her power and placed it with her advisors. The advisors, with this new power, decided to spread their empire. Instead of a malevolent invasion, however, they decided to spread via trade, and since then the Ik'thikiss have become skilled and powerful traders, merchants, and travelers. Factions *The Gik'thikin Corp. - The most powerful of the Ik'thikiss trading companies, headed by the current "ruler" of the Ik'thikiss people, i.e. the one with the most money. *The Jisk'kiksith Company - Highly regarded as the second-most powerful of the Ik'thikiss trading companies. *The Viksi'niss Brothers - A family-owned corporation that, while not as powerful as the other two, is said to be run with more care. *The Xivk'likin Cartel - An organization of criminals who make most of their money through gambling, bounties, and illegal trade. Category:Races